Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
Eventually it and Kasady met their apparent end while escaping "The Raft", a prison for super powered people. He was ripped apart by Sentry in outer space. The symbiote survived by becoming dormant, putting Cletus into a coma, and returned to Earth, but was found by Michael Hall, who used the symbiote to create prosthesis and super-guards. The Doppelganger and Shriek return, hoping to repair the symbiote. The symbiote bonded to doctor Tanis Nieves and went to Hall Corporation headquarters, only to debond from Nieves and rejoin Cletus Kasady, who was given prosthetic legs. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the cyborg "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards, the Iron Rangers. Then, Nieves' prosthesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Some of the arrived to stop him, but where possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing. After Scorn used a sonic weapon to debond Carnage, it also affected Venom and it left Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rogue symbiotes started fighting using animals. After the Carnage symbiote was defeated, it was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was took to custody in a Quinjet. While Cletus was put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain, the symbiote was presumably destroyed. Actually, it managed to use the traces of the itself in Kasady's DNA to replicate itself and become Carnage once more. Kasady was contacted by beings of the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a deal: they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in exchange of his services for them. After escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, Carnage and his new allies used a new technology to escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop them. Agent Venom, who was tracking him down, and Scarlet Spider followed Carnage into the Microverse, where he betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along Venom, who was captured along his allies, the Enigma Force in another place. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated and merged with the Body Banks to create a powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Cletus managed to take control over the symbiotic army and used it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it was put in custody once more and sedated. While Cletus was in a catatonic state, the symbiote took full control over his body, but it didn't have any intelligence. The Wizard and Klaw freed him from prison, and The Wizard tried to mind-control him into becoming his ally, but failed due to Cletus' brain damage. He decided to instead transfer the symbiote to Karl Malus, someone he could control. Along with his new "superior" Carnage, The Wizard and Klaw attacked the City Hall, only to find Spider-Man waiting for them. During the battle, The Wizard lost control over Carnage, and the symbiote gained full control over Malus. Carnage proceeded to stab Klaw with a Vibranium blade, but this caused a massive explosion which separated the symbiote from Malus. The symbiote bonded to The Wizard, and Spider-Man decided he could use the symbiote's preference for Cletus in order to make it abandon the Wizard, by taking Kasady to the scene, and contain the alien before it could merge with its original host. However, the mission failed, and Cletus became Carnage once more as the Spiderlings failed to contain the symbiote. Carnage rampaged through the scene until Klaw, whose sonic body had been dispersed, managed to redirect lightning to Carnage and separate him from Kasady. Both beings were taken separately to custody. Unknown to Spider-Man, the symbiote's rebonding with Kasady fixed the villain's brain, who was now no longer lobotomized. Spider-Man sent a chemically neutered sample of the symbiote to Morse Laboratories while Cletus was imprisoned at Kramer Penitentiary, where he was reintroduced into the general populace as a model prisoner. When Cletus was stabbed by a prisoner hired by his psychologist Dr. Jenner, who wanted to become Carnage's new host, the main body of the symbiote weakened and perished. A portion of the sample sent to Morse Laboratories escaped and jumped from host to host, rejuvenating by consuming them from the inside out until it reached the prison. The symbiote vehemently refused Jenner's request and bonded to Cletus' corpse, resuscitating him and becoming Carnage once more. Personality Unlike its parent, the Carnage symbiote is submissive to its host and usually operates as little more than an extension of Cletus Kasady's body and will. However, it possesses a mind of its own, occasionally bickering with Cletus. It is utterly devoted to Cletus and his nihilistic ideology, to the point that when bonded to someone other than him it forcibly takes control of its new host and often forces Cletus' memories onto them as a form of psychological torture. The symbiote considers Cletus to be its ideal host, calling him its family, and loathes being separated from him, though it has willingly abandoned him on multiple occasions, bonding to Ben Reilly and Norrin Rad. However, both instances were temporary, with the symbiote willingly abandoned the cosmic powers of the Silver Surfer when it learned Cletus was dying without it. If forcibly separated from Cletus, the symbiote seeks to reunite with him at all costs and punish those responsible. For instance, when the symbiote was removed from Cletus' body and transferred to Doctor Karl Malus by the Wizard, who seemingly killed the comatose Cletus, Malus told Klaw that the symbiote was full of rage and the moment the Wizard's control slipped it would take over him to exact revenge, which it later proceeded to do. Disembodied by the rampaging symbiote, Klaw hypothesized that its behaviour is like a teenager, striving for independence from its host while at the same time craving attention and affection, though he later realized that the symbiote was actually separating from Cletus of its own volition to become more powerful and mold Cletus into the truly perfect host. | Powers = The symbiote grants its host superhuman strength, reflexes, and agility. Also it grants its wielder the ability to stick to walls, create web like substance, tendrils and (as a result of its incubation on Earth) to create bladed and blunt instruments from its own biomass. It also grants limited shape shifting, demonstrated by its above abilities and the ability to mimic any form of clothing. Like the Venom and Toxin symbiotes, Carnage can heal its host, as shown when it repaired The Wizard's and Cletus Kasady's brain damage, and also seemingly regenerated the latter's lower body. The Carnage symbiote has shown the ability to somehow convert negative emotions into biomass, enabling it to regenerate from a few cells. It can also convert ingested organic materials such as flesh and blood into additional biomass. Following being experimented on by Hall Industries, the symbiote developed the ability to create duplicates of itself that could be controlled by its main body, but seemingly no longer possesses this power after being "chemically neutered" by the Superior Spider-Man. As it is bonded to Cletus Kasady's bloodstream, it is extremely difficult to forcibly separate them. | Abilities = As its father was bounded to Peter Parker, Carnage and its siblings are immune to Spider-Man's Spider Sense. At one point it granted Kasady the ability to "see" through its costume, but this ability seemed to be lost. Cletus Kasady is a schizophrenic enabling him to activate extra-terrestrial episodes of paranoia and delusion to transform into the demonic alien symbiote of Carnage. | Strength = While worn by Kasady was capable of lifting 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. | Weaknesses = Like most other Symbiotes, sound and fire. However Carnage doesn't mind the heat as long as it's the one making it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Carnage symbiote's only goal of living is to destroy and kill. Kasady is the perfect host for the symbiote because he seeks destruction as much as the symbiote itself. * Carnage had a son, called Toxin. Carnage despises Toxin because of being asexually pregnant with him and fear that, as she became stronger than Venom, her child would be stronger than her. She tried to kill him but failed . * Cletus considers the Carnage symbiote to be female. * The Symbiote is presumably fan of the thrash metal group Anthrax, often making Cletus listen to it with headphones. | Links = }} Category:Venom Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Insanity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Scarlet Spider Villains Category:Venom Family Category:Ben Reilly Villains Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Tentacles Category:Fangs Category:White Eyes Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Symbiotes